Meeting grubs
by mypurpleblood
Summary: what would happen when the humans and trolls stumble upon grubs well this is there story ((its in a rp format))
1. Chapter 1

**CG: *karkat stumbles upon a grub gamzee***

**CG: OH MY FUCKING GOG**

**CG: GAMZEE?**

**TC: *lOoKs uP* hOnK**

**CG: *KNEELS DOWN INFRONT OF THE TINY GAMZEE***

**CG: GOOD GOG THATS ADORABLE.**

**CG: BUT DONT TELL YOUR OLDERSELF I SAID THAT.**

**TC: *cRaWlS ClOsEr nUzZlEs kNeE***

**CG: AWW**

**CG: *HE PICKED UP THE LITTLE GRUB, SCRITCHING IT GENTLY UNDER THE CHIN***

**CG: LITTLE GAMZEE IS SO CUTE.**

**TC: *mAkEs a sOfT ChIrPiNg sOuNd***

**CG: TO THINK THIS LITTLE FELLA WILL GROW UP TO BE SO TALL.**

**CG: LIKE THAT HUH? HEH.**

**CG: CHIRP CHIRP CHIRP SAYS THE LITTLE GRUB.**

**CG: WHERES GOATDAD? SHOULDNT HE BE WITH YOU?**

**TC: *lOoKs sAd***

**CG: ...**

**CG: OH.**

**CG: ...I CANT JUST LEAVE HIM HERE ALL ALONE.**

**CG: *HE HELD GAMZEE CLOSE* COME ON LITTLE GAMGRUB LETS GO FIND YOU ONE OF THOSE FAYGOS YOU SEEM TO LIKE WAY TOO FUCKING MUCH.**

**TC: HoNk hOnK *cHiRpS HaPpIlY***

**TC: *cRaWlS Up hIs sHoUlDeR LiKiNg tHe fEeLiNg oF BeInG Up hIgH***

**CG: COMFY?**

**TC: *pUrRs* :o)**

**CG: *HE WALKED TO GAMZEES HIVE* GOOD.**

**CG: NOW LETS SEE IF WE CANT FIND YOU A GRUB BOTTLE.**

**CG: YOU HAVE ONE RIGHT?**

**TC: *cRaWlS DoWn aNd gOeS To tHe fEeDiNg bLoCk lOoKiNg oN ThE CoUnTeR***

**CG: OH THERE IT IS.**

**CG: THANKS GAMZEE.**

**TC: HoNk *GoEs oFf aNd pLaYs wItH A LiTtLe bAlL***

**CG: *HE PICKED IT UP AND PULLED GAMZEES FAVORITE FAYGO FLAVOR INTO IT, CLOSING THE LID ON IT WHILE GAMZEE PLAYED.***

**TC: *sQuEaKs aNd cHiRpS HaPpIlY***

**CG: GUESS WHAT I GOT.**

**CG: *HE KNEELED DOWN BY GAMZEE AND WAVED THE BOTTLE A BIT, BUT NOT ENOUG TO MAKE IT FIZZ UP.***

**TC: *lOoKs uP* hOnK *cRaWlS OvEr tO ThE OtHeR TrYiNg tO GeT To tHe bOtTlE***

**CG: HOLD STILL, HAHA.**

**CG: *HE GAVE HIM THE BOTTLE***

**TC: *tAcKs tHe bOtTlE AnD DrInKs hApPiLy, PuRrInG As hE DoSe sO***

**CG: HEHEHE.**

**CG: FAYGO HUH?**

**TC: *fInIsHeS ThE BoTtLe, CrAwLs uP ThE OtHeR AgAiN AnD NuZzLe s hIs fAcE***

**CG: HAHAHA THAT TICKLES GAMZEE.**

**TC: *lIcK* hOnK**

**CG: *HE TICKLED HIM PLAYFULLY* I KNOW HOW TO TICKLE TOO**

**TC: *sQuEaKs iN LaUgHtEr***

**carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.**

**carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat. ~~ 2 ~~**

**CG: HEHEHE**

**CG: *HE PICKS HIM UP AND HOLDS HIM IN THE AIR* SUPER GRUB!**

**TC: *wIgGlEs iN ThE AiR HaPpIlY* hOnK HoNk**

**CG: SUPER GAMZEE FLIES THROUGH THE AIR AT THE SPEED OF LIGHT**

**TC: *cHiRpS ExItEdLy, TrIeS To sAy sOmEtHiNg* K-Ka**

**CG: KA?**

**TC: K-KaR**

**CG: KARKAT?**

**TC: *cHiRpS* kAr kAr**

**CG: KARKAT.**

**CG: HEHEHE**

**TC: HoNk**

**CG: WHAT ABOUT YOUR OWN NAME GAMZEE?**

**CG: GAM**

**CG: ZEE**

**CG: GAMZEE**

**TC: GaZeE**

**TC: GaZeE GaZeE**

**CG: GAMZEE**

**TC: GaM...ZeE GaMzEe gAmZeE *sMiLeS Up tO ThE OtHeR* kArKt kArKt kArKaT**

**CG: GOOD JOB LITTLE GUY**

**CG: HEHEH MAYBE IM A BETTE PARENT THAN LEADER.**

**TC: HoNk**

**CG: HONK HONK YOURSELF LITTLE GUY.**

**TC: *gIgGlEs* HoNk hOnK KaRkAt**

**CG: YES THATS MY NAME HEHEHE.**

**CG: *HE TICKLED HIS NOSE***

**TC: *sNeEzE) cHoO**

**CG: SNEEZE? HEHEHEHE**

**TC: :o)**

**TC: *yAwNs lOoKiNg sLeEpY***

**CG: TIRED?**

**CG: LOOKS LIKE THIS LITTLE CLOWN COULD USE A NAP.**

**TC: HoNk *YaWnS AgAiN***

**CG: *HE PICKED LITTLE GAM UP AND CRADLED HIM AGAINST HIS SHOULDER, MAKING SHORT SOOTHING BOUNCING MOTIONS.***

**CG: SHH**

**TC: *nUzZlEs tHe oThEr, SlOwLy cLoSiNg hIs eYeS***

**CG: SHHH SHHH *PAP PAP***

**TC: *mUmBlEs*kAr... *dRiFtS OfF To sLeEp***

**CG: THERE WE GO.**

**CG: *HE SAT DOWN ON THE COUCH, HOLDING HIM GENTLY.***

**CG: THIS GAMZEE WONT GROW UP WITHOUT A LUSI, EVEN IF I HAVE TO SUBSTITUTE.**

**CG: SLEEP TIGHT LITTLE GRUB.**

**TC: *pUrSe aNd hOnKs iN HiS SlEeP,TrYiNg tO GeT ClOsEr tO ThE SoUrCe oF CoMfOrT FoR ThE LiTtLe gRuB***

**CG: EVERYTHINGS GOING TO BE OKAY.**

**CG: YOU'LL SEE.**

**TC: *sEtTlEs dOwN NoW In a dEeP SlEeP***

**CG: *HE ROCKS BACK AND FORTH TO KEEP HIM SLEEPING***

**CG: HAVE A GOOD NAP LITTLE GAMZEE GRUB.**


	2. Chapter 2

p class="system" style="margin: 0px; padding: 2px 5px; font-family: Courier, monospace; font-weight: bold;" title="system"Kurloz [KURLOZ] joined chat. ~~ 1 ~~/p  
p class="system" style="margin: 0px; padding: 2px 5px; font-family: Courier, monospace; font-weight: bold;" title="system"Grub! terminallyCapricious [TC] joined chat. ~~ 2 ~~/p  
p class="user2" style="margin: 0px; padding: 2px 5px; font-family: Courier, monospace; font-weight: bold; color: rgb(43, 0, 87);" title="user2"TC: *hOnKs*/p  
p class="user2" style="margin: 0px; padding: 2px 5px; font-family: Courier, monospace; font-weight: bold; color: rgb(43, 0, 87);" title="user2"TC: *sQuEaKs*,/p  
p class="user1" style="margin: 0px; padding: 2px 5px; font-family: Courier, monospace; font-weight: bold; color: rgb(43, 0, 87);" title="user1"KURLOZ: *LOOKS AT THE LITTLE GRUB SPEAKS WITH CHUCKLE VODOO* WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE?/p  
p class="user2" style="margin: 0px; padding: 2px 5px; font-family: Courier, monospace; font-weight: bold; color: rgb(43, 0, 87);" title="user2"TC: *sQuEaKs aNd wAvEs lItTlE ArMs wAnTiNg tO Be pIcKeD Up*/p  
p class="user2" style="margin: 0px; padding: 2px 5px; font-family: Courier, monospace; font-weight: bold; color: rgb(43, 0, 87);" title="user2"TC: HoNk hOnK!/p  
p class="user1" style="margin: 0px; padding: 2px 5px; font-family: Courier, monospace; font-weight: bold; color: rgb(43, 0, 87);" title="user1"KURLOZ: *PICKS UP THE LITTLE GRUB SETTING HIM ON HIS SHOULDER*/p  
p class="user2" style="margin: 0px; padding: 2px 5px; font-family: Courier, monospace; font-weight: bold; color: rgb(43, 0, 87);" title="user2"TC: *sQuEaKs hApPiLy aNd nUzZlEs hIs nEcK*/p  
p class="user1" style="margin: 0px; padding: 2px 5px; font-family: Courier, monospace; font-weight: bold; color: rgb(43, 0, 87);" title="user1"KURLOZ: *CHUCKLES AND RUBS THE LITTLE GRUBS HAIR* WHY DONT WE TAKE YOU HOME/p  
p class="user2" style="margin: 0px; padding: 2px 5px; font-family: Courier, monospace; font-weight: bold; color: rgb(43, 0, 87);" title="user2"TC: *nOdS LiTtLe hEaD* hOnK HoNk!/p  
p class="user1" style="margin: 0px; padding: 2px 5px; font-family: Courier, monospace; font-weight: bold; color: rgb(43, 0, 87);" title="user1"KURLOZ: *WALKS OFF TO HIVE* HOPE YOU LIKE MY PLACE LITTLE ONE/p  
p class="user2" style="margin: 0px; padding: 2px 5px; font-family: Courier, monospace; font-weight: bold; color: rgb(43, 0, 87);" title="user2"TC: HoNk hOnK MoThErFuCkEr! *hE SqUeAkEd hApPiLy*/p  
p class="user1" style="margin: 0px; padding: 2px 5px; font-family: Courier, monospace; font-weight: bold; color: rgb(43, 0, 87);" title="user1"KURLOZ: SO YOU CAN TALK HU? *SMILES ALMOST STRAINING HIS STITCHES*/p  
p class="user2" style="margin: 0px; padding: 2px 5px; font-family: Courier, monospace; font-weight: bold; color: rgb(43, 0, 87);" title="user2"TC: *lOoKs uP At hIs sTiTcHeS* hOnK?/p  
p class="user1" style="margin: 0px; padding: 2px 5px; font-family: Courier, monospace; font-weight: bold; color: rgb(43, 0, 87);" title="user1"KURLOZ: *LOOKS AT THE LITTLE GRUB* ITS NOTHING *REMEMBERS THE REASONS HE HAS THEM, HIS SMILE SLIPPING A LITTLE*/p  
p class="user2" style="margin: 0px; padding: 2px 5px; font-family: Courier, monospace; font-weight: bold; color: rgb(43, 0, 87);" title="user2"TC: *cLiMbS OfF HiS ShOuLdEr aNd dRoPs oNtO ThE CaRpEt. He wAlKs iNtO ThE KiTcHeN AnD PrIeS OpEn tHe rEfRiGeRaToR AnD TaKeS OuT A BoTtLe oF FaYgO* hOnK HoK!/p  
p class="user2" style="margin: 0px; padding: 2px 5px; font-family: Courier, monospace; font-weight: bold; color: rgb(43, 0, 87);" title="user2"TC: HoNk*/p  
p class="user1" style="margin: 0px; padding: 2px 5px; font-family: Courier, monospace; font-weight: bold; color: rgb(43, 0, 87);" title="user1"KURLOZ: *LOOKS AT THE OTHER, CROTCHES DOWN* FOR ME? *POINTS AT THE FAYGO*/p  
p class="user2" style="margin: 0px; padding: 2px 5px; font-family: Courier, monospace; font-weight: bold; color: rgb(43, 0, 87);" title="user2"TC: *hIsSeS* mInE! *He hOlDs tHe bOtTlE ClOsE AnD AtTeMpTs tO OpEn iT*/p  
p class="user1" style="margin: 0px; padding: 2px 5px; font-family: Courier, monospace; font-weight: bold; color: rgb(43, 0, 87);" title="user1"KURLOZ: *ROLES EYES AND WATCHES THE OTHER STRUGLE WITH THE BOTTLE* DONT SPILL IT ON YOU IM NOT GIVING YOU A BATH/p  
p class="user2" style="margin: 0px; padding: 2px 5px; font-family: Courier, monospace; font-weight: bold; color: rgb(43, 0, 87);" title="user2"TC: *hE GnAwS On tHe bOtTlE DeSpErAtElY WaNtInG To dRiNk iT* hElP?/p  
p class="user2" style="margin: 0px; padding: 2px 5px; font-family: Courier, monospace; font-weight: bold; color: rgb(43, 0, 87);" title="user2"TC: *bLiNkS HiS CuTe wIdE OrAnGe eYeS*/p  
p class="user1" style="margin: 0px; padding: 2px 5px; font-family: Courier, monospace; font-weight: bold; color: rgb(43, 0, 87);" title="user1"KURLOZ: *SIGHS* GIVE ME THE BOTTLE *HOLDS OUT HAND/p  
p class="user2" style="margin: 0px; padding: 2px 5px; font-family: Courier, monospace; font-weight: bold; color: rgb(43, 0, 87);" title="user2"TC: *gIvEs hIm tHe bOtTlE NuZzLiNg hIs hAnD BeFoRe hE OpEnS ThE FaYgO* yEt/p  
p class="user2" style="margin: 0px; padding: 2px 5px; font-family: Courier, monospace; font-weight: bold; color: rgb(43, 0, 87);" title="user2"TC: YeY!*/p  
p class="user1" style="margin: 0px; padding: 2px 5px; font-family: Courier, monospace; font-weight: bold; color: rgb(43, 0, 87);" title="user1"KURLOZ: *GRINS AND OPENS THE BOTTLE, TAKES A SMALL SIP THEN GIVES THE REST TO THE GRUB* DONT SPILL IT/p  
p class="user2" style="margin: 0px; padding: 2px 5px; font-family: Courier, monospace; font-weight: bold; color: rgb(43, 0, 87);" title="user2"TC: *cHuGs iT DoWn* MmMm! HoNk hOnK! yEy mOtHeRfUcKeR! *JuMpS On hIs sHoUlDeR AnD NuZzLeS HiM. hE GiVe oUt a lItTlE BuRp*/p  
p class="user2" style="margin: 0px; padding: 2px 5px; font-family: Courier, monospace; font-weight: bold; color: rgb(43, 0, 87);" title="user2"TC: *fAlLs aSlEeP*/p  
p class="user1" style="margin: 0px; padding: 2px 5px; font-family: Courier, monospace; font-weight: bold; color: rgb(43, 0, 87);" title="user1"KURLOZ: *TAKES THE GRUP AND PUTS HIM IN HIS RECPRACOON* SLEEP WELL/p 


End file.
